Mystery
by OfficialA.C
Summary: As Maka found out that something happened to Soul, she and the gang will now see who caused it in the first place. (((BEING REWRITTEN AS OF THE MOMENT TOGETHER WITH Soul's Doom)))
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't judge… Just read_**

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **EDITED: 4/12/16**

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

~~~~~Maka's PoV~~~~~

It was a rather peaceful morning; Soul was still in his room, probably sleeping. So I made my way to the kitchen and started making our breakfast. We have no school today so we'll just hang out. After making our breakfast, and Blair's tuna spaghetti, I went to Soul's room and knocked a few times. No response. I started panicking. He should have waked up from now.

"Soul? SOUL?!" I shouted as I kept banging the door. No response

"That's it" I mumbled and ran to my room to get the extra key to Soul's door. I dashed out and unlocked his door; as soon I entered the room, I gasped and it made me dropped the keys. There in front of me was Soul, but not the Soul that I know.

"Hi" Soul said in a cute voice

"My God… Soul, you're… you're… you're a toddler!" I shouted in shocked which made him cover his ears.

"Do you need to be loud?" He asked looking at me. Now I took the time to notice Soul's features. He was probably around 3 or 4. And he has baby fats. His clothes were a bit big, his white shirt being almost a dress for him. All in all, he is _cute_.

"OMG! Soul you're so cute!" I squealed then hugged him tight. I didn't notice his face turning a it purple.

"Can't breathe" he choked, punching me softly. Normally, his strength is strong but since he is a toddler; I guess it's understandable.

"Sorry but who did this?" I asked and let Soul go. He gasped for air and muttered things about how my grip became stronger.

"I don't know… This is so uncool…" he looked at me "I'm hungry" he smiled softly, making me squeal more.

"Awww… You're so cute!" I cooed, which made him grumble a complaint.

"Hungry!" He said with big bright eyes

"Ok… What do babies eat anyway?" I asked

"Why are you asking me? And I'm not a baby." he stated then his tummy grumbled. I giggled and carried him; he was surprisingly light for his age. He yelped at the sudden movement but held tight on my neck.

"Let's get you some yogurt." I said, poked his nose for fun, and carried him to the kitchen. After some time of finding yogurt, I fed him.

"Here" I said with a smile. He glared at the spoon that I'm holding, I can't believe I'm going to feed Sou7l for the first time. His fan girls would be jealous now.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked pouting "It's uncool that you're already feeding me like I'm a real baby"

"Because you're the cutest baby I've ever seen." I said and froze at the slip up. "I mean… I was just thinking about something." I added quickly. What is this sudden feeling? I don't exactly like Soul but I feel jealous when he talks to his fan girls. I shrugged it off and tried to feed him. "Say Ah…" I smiled again.

"Ah…" he was pouting which made him cuter "Aren't you going to ask some help?"

"What help?" I asked innocently. Did he read my soul? He can do that at such a young age?

"Don't act dumb, I know that you understand what I'm talking about" he groaned. It was good that he is still acting a bit of his old self. Lord Death told me that I was lucky to pick Soul as my weapon. He may not be like Justin, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti, or Ragnarok, but he has this hidden strength in him. I didn't understand Lord Death so I shrugged it off.

"I'll ask Kid" I frowned. Soul suddenly felt bad judging on his frown.

"C'mon Maka, I don't like being my toddler version." He explained shortly, I wonder why.

"Why?" I asked. He frowned more and turned away.

"Not telling." he smiled mischievously. I noticed that he can't smirk and do the other things he usually does. I was still curious but didn't press on it.

"Ah…" he opened his mouth; I saw that his teeth aren't sharp like how it used to be. It intrigued me some more.

"Okay after this, we'll be going to Kid's house." I said and continued feeding him some yogurt. He beamed and ate the yogurt happily. I took note to buy him more strawberry yogurt, he seems to love it. After some minutes, I changed my clothes and told Soul to also change. He gave me a confused look, I giggled in realization that all his clothes are too big. Good thing I told him to sneak in some of his clothes when he was younger, I was curious about his childhood. Soul came out wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white under polo. So he was this fancy before, huh?

"Okay Soul… can you walk?" I asked. It was a stupid a stupid question, but who cares? Soul changed to his toddler version; maybe it caused some minor things for a while.

"Of course I can." he said and tried to stand; he's legs were shaking which made his knees buckle and caused him fall on his rear "Ouch." He muttered. I giggled since my suspicions were answered.

"I'll take that as a no." I chuckled and picked him up; making our way to Kid's mansion.

-Kid's Mansion still Maka's PoV-

We arrived after a few minutes, with Soul on my back, I was still surprised that he is light, and placed him down beside so I can knock on Kid's door eight times. I don't know what's wrong with knocking at eight times but I guess, knowing Kid, it would be related to symmetry. The door opened and I saw Kid standing calmly by the door. He was wearing his normal outfit.

"Hi Kid. Sorry for the sudden visit." I apologized and bowed a bit. He chuckled.

"It's alright Maka, I guess I should be prepare something. Why did you even come here suddenly?" he asked. I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Well… I need help…" I said uncertainly.

"Help with what?" he asked. I gestured beside e and saw that Soul wasn't there. I panicked a bit and frantically looked around and saw him hiding behind a bush. It was a cute sight when you see those innocent ruby red eyes peeking out of the bush. I chuckled and went to the said area.

"Huh?" Kid was confused, I guess. I ignored him for a while and crouched down to Soul's level.

"C'mon Soul, you don't need to be ashamed" I said softly, making Soul come out of his hiding spot and stared at Kid.

"Hi." he waved his tiny hands at him. Kid's face was priceless; I should have brought a camera for little Soul to picture him.

"That's Soul?" Kid asked me.

"Yeah… well… kind of…" I smiled nervously. He turned back to Soul and also crouched to his level.

"If you are Soul… What's my name?" he asked.

"Death the Kid. I'm the Soul Eater you know just back to my toddler version." He answered casually. Kid dead panned at Soul's comment but shrugged.

"Yup he's Soul." he said. I gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. He shrugged again and gestured inside.

"Okay let's come in" he said. I laughed mischievously and started backing up.

"I'll call the others." I smirked and glanced at Soul. He then started walking to Kid and tugged on his pants. He placed his hands up and smiled with big bright eyes.

"Up." He said.

"Yo-you're fine on your own." Kid said nervously. I giggled at his predicament. Now he will know how I felt when I took care of Soul for a while.

"Up." He repeated with bigger, brighter eyes and was already slightly pouting.

"I know you can't resist that…" I giggled when I saw Kid's sweaty face when he was trying to resist Soul's cute face.

"… Fine." Kid said, finally giving in to Soul's powerful eyes, while picking him up "How can you be so manipulative with just a simple gesture?" he asked irritably. Soul shrugged,

"I don't know" he said and smiled cutely.

"I'll call the others… you take care of Soul." I smiled and quickly turned around to run, "Good luck with his cuteness!" I waved at them.

"MAKA!" Kid shouted and sighed and stared at Soul, "You are kind of cute." he admitted. Soul giggled and smiled at him,

"Thank you." He said, clinging to Kid's neck when his tummy suddenly rumbled.

"Oh no…" Kid sighed.

"I just ate a couple minutes ago! Why am I hungry again?! Wait… Oh yeah… I'm a toddler." Soul said innocently and looked at Kid, "Got any cookies?" he asked smiling with big eyes again. He's trying to hypnotize me again!

"Yes, I have a few… I hate you, Maka…" he cursed softly and glanced at Soul before entering his mansion, "Well let's get you cookies." he said simply and went to the way of the kitchen. Soul smiled as Kid gave him a jar of cookies and gave him a nice warm hug before munching on his cookie. Kid smiled softly and sat at the counter to watch Soul.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

 ** _So here's the first chapter… Hope you like it~_**

 ** _~NoName OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter of Mystery… Hope u liek :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Soul Eater_**

 **EDITED: 4/16/16**

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kid and Soul were sitting on grass in the garden, having a picnic since Soul wanted to do it. Minutes later, Soul fell asleep on Kid's lap. Kid grumbled on how cute Soul was when he was sleeping, but sighed and placed Soul down beside him. After 15 minutes of waiting and eating cookies; surprisingly, Kid was the one eating a lot. He got fed up of waiting and stood up abruptly, making Soul jolt from his short nap.

"What's taking her to long?" Kid asked getting impatient. He started pacing around. Soul rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleepiness and watched as Kid pace around. He giggled a bit since his parents were doing that when they are waiting for their cinnamon rolls. Kid kept mumbling about how Maka is taking too much of her. Speaking of the devil, she arrived with their friends.

"Sorry I took long." Maka smiled, which kind of shows that she's not sorry at all. She immediately went beside Soul, who was still half asleep and jolted awake when he felt Maka near him. The others came closer, which made Soul hide behind Kid.

"So… What's the problem?" Tsubaki asked politely. Black*Star was laughing loudly with Patti.

"I THINK A GOD LIKE ME CAN FIX IT IN ANYTHIME!" Black*Star shouted proudly. Everyone dead panned and gave him a look that says 'we-know-you-can't.

"Then try fixing this…" Kid deadpanned and gestured to Soul, who seems to be behind Maka now. Maka sidestepped and showed Soul, who had fearful eyes as he didn't recognize the new strangers.

"You and Maka had a kid?!" Liz asked. Said people in question immediately turned scarlet and started shaking their heads.

"NO! It's Soul!" Kid and Maka shouted together, making them look at each other and blushed harder while looking away abruptly.

"Really?" Everyone asked as they eyed Soul, who stopped cowering in fear when he finally remembered who those strangers are. Soul stared right back at them with innocent eyes.

"OH MY GIRAFFE! YOU ARE SO CUTE, I COULD SQUISH YOU!" Patti shouted. Soul's innocent eyes were covered up by fear again as she said that. Liz, being her twin, and Tsubaki, being the nice girl she is, restrained Patti to prevent her from hugging Soul. Liz eyed him carefully,

"You do look like Soul… do you know all of us?" she asked. Kid and Maka dead panned at them.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star, Maka Albarn, and Death the Kid. I don't see what the problem is if these two are saying lies." Soul responded innocently and started chasing a butterfly while giggling, which stopped on a flower; making the girls squeal at his antics. Black*Star, being the complete idiot he is, accidentally step on it and pointed at Soul.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SOUL'S A TODDLER!" Black*Star laughed loudly and started moving around. Soul blinked a little when he saw the butterfly squished on the grass. He looked back at Black*Star and whimpered a bit, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. After a few seconds, he started crying. Maka immediately went to his side, with the others sporting a worried look. Maka glared at Black*Star, as like the other girls.

"BLACK*STAR! HE'S JUST A TODDLER!" she scolded him as she wiped Soul's tears away. Black*Star, feeling guilty, crouched to Soul's level.

"Sorry, kid…" he apologized as he ruffled Soul's hair. Soul, who finally calmed down, glared at Black*Star and kicked him on where the sun never shines. Black*Star yelped and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed at his predicament as Soul continued glaring at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BLACK*STAR GOT OWNED BY A TODDLER!" Patti laughed the loudest. Soul glared at them, transformed his arm into a scythe and gave them his scariest glare as a toddler.

"I am not a toddler." he stated seriously. Everyone then chuckled nervously. Deeming that everyone is quiet, he stared at the dead butterfly and took it. Gently, he went to the bush he hid behind and placed it under. Everyone, sans Black*Star, melted at how nice he can be but shivered at his face a while ago.

"Is he that scary?" Liz asked Maka quietly. Said person in question shrugged. Soul came back and pouted,

"Please help me go back to my 14 year old self." he said. The others nodded as Kid shook his head.

"Of course, you are pretty fearsome when angered." he added. Soul smiled mischievously,

"Runs in the family." he said proudly. Now everyone was confused. Before Soul knew it, he was bombarded with questions.

"Why aren't you smirking anymore?" Maka smirked.

"You're so fancy!" Patti added.

"What's with the suit and English accent?" Liz asked, smirking. Soul blinked at the sudden questions but answered it all.

"I am more civilized in my youth years and grew up in England…?" he said.

"Can you play the piano for us?" Tsubaki smiled softly, making everyone hopeful that the younger version of Soul would play. Said latter frowned at the sudden demand.

"OMG! YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE!" All the girls squealed, with Kid and Black*Star silently agreeing.

"I know right?" Maka grinned; she was the first one to find Soul in this situation.

"I'm not yet a professional. You might judge me for it." Soul said and looked down. Tsubaki laid a comforting hand on his frail shoulders and gave a soft and reassuring smile,

"We'll like it, Promise." she said, rubbing his shoulders to show that she's not lying. The others nodded in agreement. Soul smiled weakly and gave a slight nod. Going up to Kid, he tugged on his pant legs. Kid immediately understood and crouched down to pick him up. He too was surprised on his light weight.

"I hate you with that simple gesture." Kid grumbled; he immediately regretting having said that when he saw Soul's teary-eyed face, "Not exactly hate. It's just that you're too cute to resist." He immediately added. Soul beamed at that.

"Okay… Where's the piano?" Soul asked, making everyone smile. They all entered Kid's mansion and started heading towards the living room. Kid having a piano even though he doesn't know how to play it, no one will ever know the reason why he has one. Everyone was still curious about how Soul became like this. _**(First, they should ask him how old he is.)**_

"By the way… how old are you?"Maka asked suddenly as Kid placed him down. He was about the height of Kid's thighs. _**(Wow, Maka. Thanks for doing what I thought.)**_ Soul thought for a while,

"Umm 4 and a half I presume." he answered, surprising everyone. He was quite scrawny looking for a 4 year old, probably around 30 pounds.

"How old were you when you started learning how to play the piano?" Liz asked, piquing up everyone's interest on how Soul became a prodigious pianist with his dark music.

"Maybe around the time when I took interest in playing piano." he explained calmly. Their jaws dropped in shock,

"How young exactly?" Kid asked. The others leaned forward in anticipation.

"Probably around 4 and a half months. Mother said the grand piano was the first thing I took interest, next were books." he said. Everyone stared at him with a shock and dumbfounded look.

"Who are your parents?" Black*Star asked, making Soul turn away and tightened his grip on Kid's shoulder. Everyone understood that Soul doesn't want to talk about his parents. He started walking up to the piano, ignoring a voice on his head as he was consumed with some memories. He wanted to shout when the voice started getting louder, but kept quiet because he didn't want to bother his new friends. He started playing the piano, a dark but somewhat comforting melody. Everyone smiled as he played. He continued playing but stopped in the middle of his piece and started clutching his head.

"Soul…?" Maka asked as she and the others came closer. She was about to tap his shoulders when suddenly he jolted from his sit and started trembling in fear.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Liz asked worriedly. Said person in question started cackling madly.

"Who is ready for some fun?" he asked cheerfully as he changed his arm to a scythe, dull eyes scanning the room, before swinging the scythe towards Maka.

~~~~Soul's memories~~~~~

 _An albino boy was sitting outside the veranda playing with a small cavalier puppy and a border collie. A beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair came close to the kid, who seems to be around 6, looked up from his dogs._

" _Soul, honey, are you having fun?" the woman asked. Soul nodded his head and showed the woman the two dogs._

" _Mrs. Dean gave me her._ _" a young Soul answered, showing the cavalier puppy. "Her name is Charlotte. Bandit wants to play with her, so I joined in." he added. The woman nodded her head slightly and smiled softly at him. She had always wished that her son would be free._

 _"Ashleigh, dear, can you bring Soul here to the living room?" a gruff voice asked from behind them. Both Soul and his mother turned around to see a man around his 30's stare coldly at Soul. He had crimson eyes like Soul and dirty blonde hair. Ashleigh glanced at Soul, only to see so much fear behind his bright innocent crimson red eyes. Her heart broke at his reaction. A child should never be this afraid if their father._

 _"We'll be right there, Riley." Ashleigh replied. Riley nodded his head and went inside. "Soul, you don't need to be afraid of your father… okay?" she asked. Soul nodded and followed his mother to the living room, seeing a boy around 13 with platinum hair and crimson red eyes; it was his brother, Wes Evans._

 _"Can you play the piano for us?" his mother asked softly. She and Wes love Soul's pieces but he doesn't care. Soul nodded his head numbly and slowly made his way to the piano._

" _I just hope that you can be as good as Wes now." Riley commented coldly. Soul's eyes dulled a bit at the comment but chose to ignore it. Ashleigh frowned at her husband's comment, while_ _Wes looked at his father with disgust._

 _"Father…" Wes started but was immediately silenced with his father's glare. He nodded his head for Soul to begin his piece. He gulped before playing. Just after a few seconds, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He tensed when he looked up at his father._

 _"D-dad…?" he started but immediately regretted it when he felt his dark aura. He was slapped hard across his face, making him fly off the chair and land harshly at the ground. Ashleigh gasped and tried to go beside Soul,_

 _"Soul Evans is the son of Riley Evans, cello prodigy, and Ashleigh Evans, harp prodigy, brother of Wes Evans, violin prodigy; ONLY piano prodigy in the family." Riley started, going near Soul; said latter started backing up. "Why can't you really become a prodigy? No one likes your music." He said and crouched to Soul's level._

 _"Riley, stop. You're scaring the child." Ashleigh said. Soul's father glared at her,_

 _"Shut up, Ashleigh." He said and glanced back to Soul who was trembling in fear. "Tsk. You're such a coward. Why don't you try playing a piece more cheerful?" he said. Soul nodded carefully and made his way to the piano, trying to play his piece again but a little more cheerful. Soul glanced up to his father again, only to see his face darkened._

 _"… Dad?" he asked innocently, only to be answered by a harsh kick to his gut._

 _"FATHER!"_

 _"RILEY!"_

 _"James, Nathan, get them to another room. Make sure they don't leave. Now." He ordered to two nearby butlers, who immediately nodded their heads. They carried both of them to a certain room._

 _"FATHER! STOP!" Wes shouted; punching the butler's back. "Nathan, put me down!" he ordered but was ignored._

 _"Riley, stop this nonsense! Don't hurt my son!" Ashleigh shouted but was also ignored. Riley turned back to Soul, who just caught his breath. He casually walked up to him, only to yank his hair out. Soul let out a whimper and tears pricking his eyesight. He caught sight of his father's insane grin._

 _"Who is ready to have some fun?" he asked, cackling insanely and started beating Soul up to a pulp. All Soul could do was to cry out in pain for every hit and to stay alive from bleeding from his cut near his eyebrow._

~~~~~End of Memory~~~~~

Finally snapping out of the memory, dull red eyes brightened up. He glanced around the room, only to see that he wasn't at his house but in a stranger's house. He saw that the piano in front of him was broken, the keys scattered around and the piano's leg was cut off. Suddenly feeling nervous, he started backing up only to bump into something, or someone. He quickly turned around and saw an ashen blonde pigtailed girl with a few cuts.

"Soul…? Are you alright?" she asked and stepped forward, only for Soul to back up.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

 ** _Hey guys! This is the new Author's note. As of the moment, Mystery is being edited, so I suggest you to read the first chapter again. I promise you that the third chapter will be coming up around next week. Thank you for being patient in waiting for me in continuing this story._**

 ** _For those who are reading Soul's Doom, it is also going to be rewritten but I will upload the next chapter before rewriting the first chapter since I'm not satisfied with my work. Please be patient. Next chapter will be uploaded next week or when I finally finish the chapter._**

 ** _~NoName out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys… Hehe… ummm here's the next chapter…? *dodges a brick in time* Oh shit. Okay, who threw that?! Sorry for this… But… JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

The girl kept going near him. He trembled in fear as he didn't know who the occupants are. He was backed up against the wall as she finally reached him.

"Soul…" she said and tried to reach out to comfort him. Soul shook his head and ran behind the broken piano, the other strangers started to go closer to him in concern,

"Don't come near me!" he shouted. Who are these strangers? Where is he? What happened to the piano? Did… did they fight because of his music?

"Soul… it's alright." Same girl said. He shook his head. Who _are_ they?

"Hey, Soul… why won't you come out of your hiding spot and come here. We promise we aren't angry." a boy with three lines on the left side of his hair. _Mom said that dying your hair is bad_. He thought absentmindedly. The boy with lines tensed and laughed nervously,

"Uh… this is not dyed." He said casually. Soul's eyes widened and clamped his mouth shut.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to say it out loud!" he said and trembled some more. The other occupants of the room were surprised. A Japanese girl came nearer and crouched to his level,

"Soul… do… do you know us?" she asked softly in English, having a bit of a hard time but managed. Soul blinked a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… but who are you and why am I in this place?" he asked. The occupants tensed and widened their eyes.

"Hey, buddy… do you really not know us?" a boy with spiky blue hair asked, "Don't joke around." He said seriously. Soul shuddered at his stern voice.

"Soul… look at me." Same boy with the three lines said softly. Soul glanced up at him.

"W-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did you fight? Are you alright? I'm sorry for this!" he said and bowed a little.

"No, nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. We didn't fight and you don't need to apologize. I'm Kid." Kid introduced awkwardly. Soul glanced up again, beaming at them. He tensed up again,

"Kid…? Death the Kid…?" he asked slowly. The other occupants were shocked, but not as shocked as Kid,

"H-how'd you know?" Kid asked. Soul went near him and hugged his legs all of a sudden.

"You were the one who gave me cookies! It was delicious! Thank you Big Brother Kid!" he said and tugged on his pant leg. Kid was still surprised but picked him up. Soul giggled cutely and snuggled up at Kid's neck. A tall girl came closer to him and smiled softly.

"Hi Soul… I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but call me Liz. Do you me to carry you?" she asked in perfect English. Soul shook his head and snuggled up closer to Kid,

"I like Big Brother Kid more." He stated and looked up at Kid, "Um… where am I anyway?" he asked. The ashen blonde girl came closer,

"I'm Maka Albarn. You are in Nevada, United States." She said softly. Soul blinked a bit and nodded.

"How did you guys even know my name?" he asked curiously, "And who are the others?" he added. His mind was a bit fuzzy.

"Well, we were friends since you were… small. Your parents told us to bring you here to visit us again." Kid explained. Soul nodded and waited for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Patti Thompson! YOU ARE SO CUTE." A girl with short hair said. Soul smiled at the compliment, making her squeal more. The Japanese girl went next and bowed politely,

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice to meet you Soul." She smiled. The blue-haired weirdo came up next and was beside Kid.

"I AM THE PERSON WHO SOON SURPASSES THE GOD! BLACK*STAR IS THE NAME!" he shouted, "Don't forget that kid." He added and grinned. Soul grimaced at his high volume but let it slide.

"Big Brother Kid, Big Sister Maka, Big Sister Liz, Big Sister Patti, Big Sister Tsubaki, and Big Brother Black*Star." He said slowly to remember all their names. Maka grinned and pat his shoulder,

"You can add nii-san at the end of the boys and nee-san at the end of the girls so you won't have a hard time in saying those long words." She explained. Soul gave her a confused face, "They're Japanese words, our major in school." She added, giggling when he finally got it.

"Can I call you guys in nicknames?" he asked and was answered with nods. He took a deep breath and started calling them by nicknames, "Kid-nii, Maka-nee, Liz-nee, Patti-nee, Tsu-nee, and BS-nii."

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." Kid said, "You'll be staying in my house." He added and gave a glance at the others.

"I'll go home first and get some of my things to stay here too." Maka said and hurriedly went home to pack some clothes. Tsubaki also excused herself to pack her and Black*Star's stuff. After minutes, Soul and Kid emerged out of the bathroom. Kid was wearing his pajamas while Soul is wrapped with a towel.

"… Liz. Patti." Kid called out as he picked up Soul and went to the girls' room and saw them preparing extra futons for Maka and Tsubaki. Liz glanced up,

"What?" she asked. Kid scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously,

"Do you have some clothes that are unisex? Soul needs it." He said as he tightened his hold on Soul. Soul didn't mind being picked up; it was a normal thing for a 4 year old anyway. Patti brightened up and squealed,

"I've got the perfect outfit for him!" she shouted and rummaged her closet. Kid and Liz grimaced at her while Soul was giving her an innocent look. After a while, she practically shoved the outfit at Kid and shooed him away.

"W-wait Patti!" he managed to stutter out.

"Good luck!" she giggled and closed the door. Kid gaped at her and glanced at Soul, who was yawning and scrunching his eyes up. Kid chuckled at how Soul was being adorable.

"Are you sleepy already? We haven't had dinner yet." He stated and poked Soul's nose. Soul yawned again and snuggled up at Kid's neck.

"Wake me up then if it's already dinner time." He said in his simple English accent. Kid panicked a little but calmed down when he heard Soul's adorably quiet snores. He shook his head and went to his room. He placed Soul down slowly and checked the outfit Patti gave him. He grimaced at it.

"Are you trying to make us have a cuteness overload, Patti?" he asked to no one in particular and went on to dress Soul up. After dressing Soul up, he went to the kitchen to start making their dinner. Liz and Patti went to the kitchen to help in making their dinner. The others arrived and also helped, well except for Black*Star.

* * *

Soul started tossing and turning in his sleep, face scrunch up in a painful expression.

 _A 12 year old Soul was with his older brother, Wes, who was 19, and his 2 dogs. His brother was playing with his pet rabbit, while Soul was petting Charlotte and Bandit._

" _Soul, come here." Their father called. Both kids visibly tensed and turned around._

" _W-what do you need d-dad…?" Soul asked; fear lacing his voice as it went unnoticed by his father. Disgust was evident on his brother's face as he scooted closer to Soul, trying to protect him from their father._

" _Wes, can you leave us for a while." Their father said as he went closer to both sons. Wes stood up and placed a protective arm over Soul._

" _I'm hanging out with him. You can't make him go." He said harshly and glared at their father. Soul's face was filled with fear for his brother. He tugged at his brother's pant leg._

" _W-Wes… you don't need to do this…" he whispered. Wes's heart clenched at the sound of Soul's fearful voice. He scowled at their abusive father. He was really nice before, like an angel when Soul was born. Then suddenly he changed when Soul became the family's only pianist._

" _Wesley Evans." Riley said sternly, making both kids wince, "You are a young adult. Don't act so childish. Step aside, I'll talk with Soul." He said as he came closer and grabbed Soul's arm. Soul yelped a bit at the sudden pressure. Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes when his father pressured a fading bruise._

" _Father, let him go." Wes ordered, venom lacing his tone. Riley grimaced at him,_

" _Wesley, go inside." He ordered sternly, telling a butler to bring him inside. He silently glared at Soul as Wes was being carried away, ignoring his tantrums. "That Wes, he spends too much time with you." He said coldly, tightening his grip on Soul's frail arm._

" _D-dad… p-please let go." He begged as he bit back a cry. Riley smirked, making Soul cower in fear of what his father will do._

" _I've heard rumors about you being special… You're not yet old enough to leave the manor." He started, facing Soul as he did._

" _I-I'm not l-leaving the m-manor." He stuttered, making Riley laugh. He was pulled towards a field, crying out as he pressured his left foot and his father tightening his grip more. Once they made it to the field, Riley pulled out a pouch and started grinning._

" _I've heard that you secretly have the blood of a weapon flowing through your veins. Our family physician said that there was something odd with your blood." He explained as he scooted closer to Soul, who in return, took a step backward. "Did you know that you're the first Evans to have the blood of a weapon? On your mother's side, some of them were meisters once. They told stories about it, about humans turning into weapons, collecting souls… Then that's where I realized that Ashleigh gave you that name, plus you're an albino." He added, pinning Soul on a tree._

" _W-what…?" Soul started but was cut off when his father forced something down his throat. He gripped his father's arms as he was forced to swallow something soft and tasteless, closing his eyes as he doesn't want to swallow it. Suddenly feeling that he wasn't breathing, he forced his eyes open and saw his father holding his nose. He started trashing around but gave up to his humanly desires, opening his mouth to breathe, only to swallow what was inside his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden surge of power, making him clutch his head, grinning madly._

" _See? You would make a perfect kishin." His father said maliciously. Soul started laughing insanely and transformed his arm into a scythe. He turned to his father and gave him a malicious grin, promising pain._

" _Now… who's ready to have fun?" he cackled madly and swung at his father._

Back at the dining room, all the occupants there heard a blood-curdling scream.

 **Soul.**

* * *

 _ **So… that escalated fast. Hahaha… Eh… I'm going in hiatus for a couple of days… but before that, I'll upload one more chapter of this. Oh, and for those reading my other story, Soul's Doom, next chapter will be updated with this story's next chapter, maybe in a couple of days. And I'll become busy since I'm going to start studying in a prestigious school in my area… Wish me luck then!**_

 _ **P.S - please reread this since the entire story had been rewritten.**_

 _ **~NoName**_


	4. Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys... umm... sorry for not updating for a while. Well, the school that I'll be studying in is a prestigious one. Only really smart and special students get to go there, though I'm not exactly smart; I'm just in the 2nd section from the first one. Yup. I'm in Class 7- B and I'm in starting middle school.**_

 _ **So that's one of my reasons. The next one is that I FUCKING lost all my files in my USB and I also lost the USB. Now I need to rewrite the chapter. Please forgive me for not updating it. And I'll be in another long hiatus since I need to focus in studying so I won't go on probation.**_

 **NoName: It's not my fucking fault that the stories I['m making aren't updated. It was the fucking USB. So just wait for fuck's sake.**

 _ **G-gomen for my NoName's... words. So please wait for the next chapter.**_


End file.
